fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Blader
Zero Blader (ゼロブレイダー, Zerobureidā) is a strong wizard. He is an expert in using his magic and is the eldest out of all of his siblings. He is husband of Sora Taniko and the father of Anika Blader. He is also the Older brother of Nero Blader, Raven Blader and Rose Blader. Appearance Zero is a remarkably handsome man with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion. He wears a dark teal sleeve-less top, along with matching colored pants with a brown leather wrap wrapped around his waist with two straps around his thighs, dark grey boots that reach up to his thighs with a black spiral pattern. He also wears one black glove that goes up to his to his knuckle and one dark teal one, with his guild mark on his left shoulder. He carries his two red and yellow staffs on his back. Personality Zero has somewhat of a serious personality, he is very serious and doesn't mess around when something happens. He can be very cold-hearted towards people sometimes but he is very kind-hearted towards his sisters. Zero has a short-temper which his brother Nero likes to test, he either ends up punching Nero in the face or the two battling. He is also very loyal to his guild and not even once had he ever betrayed them. He is also very smart but people wouldn't think he would, he has an IQ of 228. History Zero lost both his parents when he was a pre-teen leaving him to raise his three siblings by himself. He had went on jobs to earn money to provide for his siblings. When Zero was a teenager he had left Nero to take care of their sisters so he could master his magic. When Zero returned both Nero and his sisters were missing, they had been kidnapped by a dark guild. He tried everything in his power to get them back but all his attempts failed, he wanted revenge on the guild that had stolen his family. During his travels to find them, he came across Fairy Tail who accepted him into the guild where he trained to become a stronger wizard. He kept giving some of the Fairy Tail members the cold shoulder but never to Levy, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Mirajane. They were like sister to him and protected them always. He met Sora in the guild, the two soon fell in love and then got married. He soon found out that she was pregnant, she hadn't told him for three weeks but he was happy. When the S-Class trials came up he had the chance to be strong enough to beat the dark guild. Though he was picked to be an S-Class wizard. He told Sora to stay with Anika in Fairy Tail where she would be safe. During the battle on Tenrou island he had discovered that his parents were killed by the leader of Grimoire Heart, he took his rage out on Meredy and was about to kill her if it wasn't for Juvia. He later took his anger out on Levy, Lucy and Lisanna which he later regretted. Zero then came face to face with his brother Nero who had grown up since the last time he saw him, Nero had joined Grimoire Heart and they both fought. Zero kicked Nero off a cliff, he caught him and he tried to convinced his brother to come back with him but Nero refused falling into the water below. After the battle against Grimoire Heart, he and the other Fairy Tail members were missing for five years then was found by the remaining guild members. After five years, Zero still couldn't get his brother out of his mind. During the infinity cloak, He had found out that the Oración Seis had kidnapped his sisters and he had ordered them to give them back. After the battle for the infinity cloak he was later reunited with his sisters. When Makorov announced that they would be in the Grand Magic Games, he went to train which he had a hard time doing since he was still thinking about his brother. After three months of training Fairy Tail had went to compete in the games. He was later reunited with his brother during the end of the second day. Both brothers fought side by side and from there they had become partners. When all the Fairy Tail members went to Ryuzetsu Land, Zero pulled off Sora's bikini top, she yelled at him for being perverted. He rode the Love Love slide with Sora after being knocked on the ride by Natsu, when Natsu blew the place up he had his face in Sora's bosom and his daughter on his back. When the Eclipse Gate was open, Zero had help Fairy Tail fight but he lost his daughter during the battle, he was soon overpowered leading to his death. His brother, sisters and wife watched as he was killed before his eyes. When Fairy Tail was restored so was Zero and Anika. Him, Nero, Sora, his sister and daughter all moved to a house in Fiore where they stayed from then on. Weapon(s)/Equipment *'Blades Staffs' ( ブレードスタッフ,Burēdosutaffu): Blades Staffs are dual staffs that are capable of deflecting any magic but can't deflect God or Dragonslayer magic. The Staffs were one of Zero's family possessions, it was the only thing he has left of his parents. The staffs are ancient and so it has lost magic that was used to fight off evil. Magic/Abilities Staff Magic (スタッフマジック, Sutaffu majikku): Zero's signature magic along with Nero, which he has mastered. It allows him to channel magic into his Blades Staffs and turn the magic into powerful attacks. The magic allows him to deflect and absorb some magic. *'Staff Ray:' After channeling magic to his staff, he can shoot a red ray at his target. He can control the ray by moving at any direction which inflicts a lot of damage if more than one ray is fired. *'Speed Attack:' Zero can attack at fast speed but no one would know he even move until after he attacks. He slows down time for a moment then attacks. *'Magic Absorb:' Zero can absorb magic with his staff but it can only be possible if he concentrates hard enough, fail to do so would cause him to take a lot of damage. If successful, he can deflect the persons magic back at the person or a target. *'Super Speed:' Zero also has the ability to run very fast to do attacks or dodge attacks by others. It can only be used for a short while before he runs out of magic. Quotes " I've lost my loves ones. The pain doesn't compare to the pain I'm going to give you." - Zero to an Ultear " You guy's are like my Little sisters and I won't let anything happen to you." - Zero to Lucy, Levy, Cana, Lisanna and Mirajane. " Nero please, come back so we can be family again." - Zero to Nero " I swear if you piss me off one more time, watch what happens!" - Zero to Gray " Why do I have a weakness for Women, especially in bikinis." - Zero to Cana " Oh shit, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to see that!" - Zero to Lucy Trivia *Zero's appearance is Lancer from Typemoon and all credits goes to the authors and creators of said character, for all their hard work. * Zero can also play the guitar. Gallery Category:Mage Category:Male Category:S-Class Mage Category:Powerrangerlover12 Category:Blader Family Category:Holder-Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Fairy Tail members